<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiven by Lexzandrihya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285481">Forgiven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya'>Lexzandrihya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiveness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booker needs Love, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Joe walked up the steps, away from the beach and Booker, he turned to look at him once more. </p><p>The complete anguish that he saw Sebastien try and hide broke his heart. </p><p>What were they doing? How had they come to this decision? How could he be so blinded by anger that he could think that he would be able to leave his Sebastien alone for two centuries? And think that even after a century, he would still be unable to forgive the man that he claimed to love. </p><p>Version 2 of how this could have gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiveness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope yall like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Joe walked up the steps, away from the beach and Booker, he turned to look at him once more. </p><p>The complete anguish that he saw Sebastien try and hide broke his heart. </p><p>What were they doing? How had they come to this decision? How could he be so blinded by anger that he could think that he would be able to leave his Sebastien alone for two centuries? And think that even after a century, he would still be unable to forgive the man that he claimed to love. </p><p>Yusuf spun on his foot and ran. He ran towards Sebastien and collided with him. Yusuf embraced his back tight. The way he should have when he’d seen him in Makarresh. The way he should have every time he saw Sebastien. </p><p>Sebastien stiffened in Yusuf’s arms. He couldn’t understand why Yusuf would be hugging him. It hadn’t been a hundred years, hell, it had barely been a hundred seconds.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He heard Yusuf mumble into his neck as his tears began to soak Sebastien’s shirt. </p><p>He was supposed to be alone for a century. He couldn’t feel Yusuf’s embrace now only to lose it moments later. </p><p>“Let go of me!” He yelled. “Let go!”</p><p>This is where they’d gone wrong, Yusuf realised. They had never told Booker that they would always be there for him. That his presence was valued. That their life without them was incomplete. But then again, they had just let Andy tell him that he would be alone for a century. </p><p>Joe held the struggling man in his arms and silently promised to never let him go. </p><p>Nicolo caught his eye and nodded. They, as always, were on the same page.  </p><p>Cautiously, Nicky walked towards his lovers and placed a hand on the small of Sebastien’s back. </p><p>He instantly melted. Collapsed in Joe’s arms, knees too weak to keep him upright. </p><p>Neither Yusuf nor Nicolo let him fall.  They caught on in a manner they had never cared to before. </p><p>Silent tears were running down his face and he mouthed ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’ </p><p>When finally he spoke, voice thick and broken with the weight of his tears, he begged. “Don't leave me alone.” </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>They returned to the safe house a little less fractured than they had been when they left. For they had finally learnt to support each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the original fic. Westlife264 suggested that perhaps Nicky and Joe not be on the same page, and that turned into Forgive. Anyways hope yall like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>